


Darling Dolorosa (Preview)

by qpjf



Series: After He's Gone [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, WIP, this is just a preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qpjf/pseuds/qpjf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky at the time was a deep maroon colour. It always was this time of day. Actually, what time was it? She couldn't remember.  But she could remember her name, and a few faint memories, and that was about it.<br/>Her name was Dolorosa. She didn't have a last name she could recall at the moment. She didn't know where she was, but the room was nearly pitch black, and quite small. The only light source came from a small, singular window. Dolorosa could see the deep red of the sky from where she was laying, but her vision was actually quite blurry. It was probably from sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Dolorosa (Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! I'm still writing!!! And this is just a preview! Please tell me what you think of it in the comments!

The sky at the time was a deep maroon colour. It always was this time of day. Actually, what time was it? She couldn't remember. But she could remember her name, and a few faint memories, and that was about it.  
Her name was Dolorosa. She didn't have a last name she could recall at the moment. She didn't know where she was, but the room was nearly pitch black, and quite small. The only light source came from a small, singular window. Dolorosa could see the deep red of the sky from where she was laying, but her vision was actually quite blurry. It was probably from sleep.  
Dolorosa let her mind wander slowly. She started thinking about her clearest remaining memory, and even though it made her stomach churn, she felt it was very important.  
In this memory, a troll younger than herself was being murdered, right in front of our sweet Dolorosa. There were arrows in his stomach, and the troll was screaming in anger, yelling and crying something Dolorosa couldn't remeber. She too was crying, and completley grief stricken.  
A sharp sway of the room she was in snapped Dolorosa out of her line of thought and brought her back to the situation at hand.  
She decided to try and get up, observe her surroundings a little more. As if her body was acting on its own, Dolorosa sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she was in, She hadn't previously realized she was in a bed, and she came to the conclusion that it was actually quite comfy. But there was no more time for laying and thinking, it was time to get moving.  
She stood, and immediatly felt dizzy, a dull pain rushing through her head. Dolorosa grabbed the bed post to steady herself. She stood like that for a good five minutes, letting herself readjust to standing again.  
As her eyes slowly became adjusted to the darkness of the room, she began to see a little more. There was a desk next to the bed, and a chest on the other side of the room.  
There was another sway. It made Dolorosa stumble, but she held firm to the bed post. As soon as the swaying slowed to a stop, she let go of the post. She figured she must be in a boat of sorts. Dolorosa carefully walked to the other side of the small room, which wasn't really a trek, but she was already tired. It made her realize how long she must've been passed out like that. That realization led her to the next realization that she was very, very hungry.  
Dolorosa groped blindly in the darkness of the room, searching for the door. She found it quickly, and grabbed the door knob, turning it.  
The light that greeted her was nearly blinding. Dolorosa closed her eyes on instant reflex.  
"Ah. You're awake."  
A woman's voice rang in her ears, and Dolorosa immediatly knew this mystery person was in her vicinity. She gripped the door knob in slight fear and alarm, slowly opening her eyes to peek at whoever this person was.  
Dolorosa was greeted by a tall, goregous woman. She was standing right in front of her, which made Dolorosa jump in surprise.  
This woman was Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. She appeared to be the same age as Dolorosa, but was taller (which may have been caused by her 4 inch heels). She had an hourglass figure, which was accentuated by her corset. She also wore quite a lot of cobalt blue, but that was her blood colour, so it was perfectly normal. Marquise had very long, very curly black hair that was cut off around her lower back.  
Marquise looked at the surprised Dolorosa. Dolorosa was quite beautiful, but she was also exceptionally thin and dirty. Marquise would have to help her with that. Her hair was short and stuck up at the ends, and her face was thin, almost gaunt. Dolorosa wasn't actually wearing much, just some torn up rags. Marquise decided she would have to help Dolorosa with that as well. She smirked at the thought before speaking again.  
"Are you alright? Hungry?" Marquise inquired, voice caring but almost harsh. Dolorosa wondered how that could be.  
It took Dolorosa a few moments to find her voice. "Yes, yes please." She replied, voice raspy and hushed. In fact, her voice was almost silent. The sharp itch and ache in her throat made Dolorosa ponder how long she had actually been asleep.  
Marquise nearly grinned at the low response, sharp teeth poking over her lipstick-coated lips. "Well sit down. I don't need you collapsing in my kitchen. Dinner will be done in a few minutes." She hummed, gently taking Dolorosa's arm so she could lead her to a seat.  
As Dolorosa became fully adjusted to the light of the room, she looked around, avoiding looking at Marquise as she helped Dolorosa to a seat. She didn't even know this woman's name, and she seemed to be kind enough, especially for a cobalt blood. But she was still full of questions- yet something inside of Dolorosa told her to ask questions after she had been fed.  
Marquise sat Dolorosa down carefully, letting her lean back. She returned to the stove.  
Dolorosa looked around, noticing that light from the room was from laterns placed along the walls. It was definitly bigger than the room she was in previously. Dolorosa sat at the table that was in the center of the room, and she noted that there was a chair placed adjactent to her. That must be where the mystery woman was going to sit.  
Dolorosa sat quietly, observing her surroundings while Marquise cooked. She looked up as a bowl was set in front of her, seeing the mystery woman smirking at her.  
"I'm Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. You may call me Marquise. Now, tell me, do you remember your name?" Marquise wouldn't have been surprised if this woman didn't, Dolorosa had recieved a pretty good smack to the head.  
"Yes..." Dolorosa murmured, voice scratchy. "Dolorosa. My name is Dolorosa."


End file.
